From Train To Train Train Train SA, Yaoi
by Petit Chaperon Noir
Summary: Achtung: KEINE Princess Princess FF, sondern eine FF von Train Train ist noch nicht in den Kategorien zu finden


From Train To Train

Genre: Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Romance, Humor

Rated: M

#00 "Bin gleich zurück!"

"Asahi!!", schallte es während eines schönen September-Abends durch den mittlerweile friedlich gewordenen Bahnhof von Mina-Kita.

Ein zierlich gebauter Junge, welcher momentan etwas angestrengt mit den Knöpfen seiner Uniform zu kämpfen hatte, drehte sich erschrocken in die Richtung, aus der dieser Ruf höchstwahrscheinlich stammen musste.

"Was ist denn in Assisten Akita gefahren?", fragte Hikari in die kurzzeitig eingetretene Stille und nestelte an ihrer Brustbinde herum. Wäre nicht nur Asahi anwesend gewesen, hätte sie sich vielleicht weniger freizügig verhalten.

Der Jüngere wendete sich schulterzuckend seiner Sempai zu und lief bei ihrem Anblick augenblicklich rot an.

"I..Ich weiß nicht. Ist es vielleicht wegen Pure?" Er drehte sich beschämt wieder zu seinem Schließfach und versuchte, sich auf seine Knöpfe zu konzentrieren.

Hikari registrierte dies mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?", fragte sie mit einem gefährlichen Unterton und beugte sich tiefer zu ihrem Kohai.

Dieser wirbelte aufgeschreckt von der größeren Frau weg, die ihm wirklich viel zu Nahe gekommen war. Für seine Verhältnisse.

"I...I...Ich sollte lieber doch nach Assistent Akita schauen! V...Vielleicht ist etwas passiert?!", stotterte er und schloss sein Schließfach. Wenn er mit Hikari alleine im Umkleideraum war, war es für ihn jedes Mal schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Immerhin hatte diese androgüne Schönheit in Männeruniform eine wirklich große Oberweite unter ihrer Brustbinde versteckt.

Er huschte rasch aus dem Umkleideraum, trotz seines halboffenen Hemdes. Musste er sich darum halt später kümmern.

"Assistent Akita?", fragte Asahi in die dunkle Stille des Ganges. Etwas unheimlich war es schon, abends allein hier rumzuwuseln. Tsubasa hatte ihm schon vorher größte Angst mit seinen Geschichten eingejagt. Dank seines Aufzuges fröstelte ihm nun auch noch.

"Asahi!" ertönte es laut und aufgebracht neben seinem Ohr und eine kalte Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Asahi stieg das Blut in den Kopf , sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er stieß einen lauten, panischen Schrei aus.

"Mensch Junge, sei nicht so laut!", zischte der Assistent, welcher den Jüngeren packte und ihn zu sich herumwirbelte.

"Aa...A...Assistent Akitaaa...", stotterte Asahi mit weinerlicher Stimme. Erleichterung machte sich breit und kleine Tränchen kullerten seine Wangen herunter.

Akita seufzte schwer. Was man nicht alles durchmacht mit diesem Kind!´, dachte er und wuschelte dem Kleinen beruhigend durch die Haare.

"Nun beruhige dich, Asahi...", befahl Akita sanft und versuchte ein Lächeln. Und das, obwohl er stocksauer auf den jungen Mann war, da dieser nicht auf sein blödes Haustier achten konnte und dazu beitrug, dass besagtes Vieh sämtliche Unterlagen im Büro des Bahnhofsvorstehers zerfetzte!

Hikari hatte schon längst den Kopf aus dem Umkleideraum gesteckt und besah sich die Szene. "Ist etwas?", fragte sie sichtlich besorgt. "Asahi? Was ist passiert?"

"Er hat sich vor mir erschreckt.", beruhigte der Assistent die Angestellte. "Im Grunde wollte ich ihm nur sagen, dass er auf sein dummes Vieh aufpassen soll."

"Pure?", schluchzte Asahi und wischte sich die Tränen weg. "Was ist mit ihm?"

"Dieses Vieh hat unzählige Unterlagen zerfetzt und sich auch noch im Büro des Bahnhofsvorstehers ... nun... sagen wir...verewigt.". Akita knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er wollte nicht aussprechen, was für eine Sauerei dieses Vieh veranstaltet hat. "Pure ist wieder im Käfig, aber du solltest echt besser auf ihn achten... und natürlich auch auf seine Ausscheidungen!" Der ach so strenge, geplante Tonfall wurde eher zu einem väterlichen Ratschlag. Diesem Jungen konnte man echt nichts übel nehmen.

Asahi ging ein Licht auf. "Ach so! Na, das ist auch kein Wunder! Ich habe seinen Käfig schon seit einer Woche nicht saubergemacht. Das muss ich jetzt umbedingt nachholen!"

Hikari ging ebenfalls ein Licht auf. Deshalb hat es so gestunken... und ich dachte schon, die Jungs mussten einen auf "echte Männer" machen und ihre Abgase in der Luft verteilen.´

"Aber Asahi... es ist kein Streu mehr da... Es wird vielleicht ein wenig stinken, aber das kannst du doch morgen machen." Nun gut... musste sie halt eine Nacht länger in diesem Schweinestall leiden.

"Das wird nicht nötig sein! Hier in Mina-Kita gibt es ein paar 24-Stunden-Läden, die auch Haustier-Zeug verkaufen!", rief Asahi fast schon übereifrig und stürmte in den Umkleideraum. Schnell schnappte er sich seine Jacke, dessen Taschen über und über mit Yen-Stücken gefüllt waren und warf sie sich über. Bevor der Assistent oder Hikari etwas sagen konnten, rief er schnell "Bin gleich zurück!" und war in Richtung Ausgang verschwunden.

"Dieses Kind...Mit dem macht man was durch.", sprach Akita seine Gedanken aus und seufzte schwer. Er nahm seine Mütze ab, um sich besser am Kopf kratzen zu können. "Hoffentlich kommt er wirklich bald zurück, ich möchte mir keine Sorgen machen!"

Hikari lächelte den Assistenten warm an. Bei Asahi fühlte sich wirklich jeder wie ein Elternteil.

"Er wird schon auf sich aufpassen können. Immerhin kam er sehr gut alleine klar, auch wenn er es schwer hatte."

"Das meine ich nicht... ich mach mir keine Sorgen, dass ER etwas Dummes tun könnte...aber naja... Es ist noch nicht so spät, dass die wirklich gefährlichen Gestalten ihr Unwesen treiben. Apropos... Wo sind Tsubasa, Hokuto und Kaiji? Ich hoffe, die treiben sich nicht wieder rum!", wechselte der Assistent aufseufzend das Thema.

"Hmm... Soweit ich weiß, ist Tsubasa heute schon früh gegangen... Angeblich hat er ein Photoshooting. Naja und Kaiji hat noch den letzten Zug erwischt. Er meinte, er habe etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen... was bei ihm nichts Gutes heißen mag. Und Hokuto? Ähm... nun ja. Hoffen wir mal, er ist zuhause und schläft?", Hikari versuchte, ihre Worte mit einem Lächeln aufzuwerten.

Assistent Akita spürte innerlich, dass etwas wie ein Geduldsfaden zu reißen begann. "Euch hat echt niemand unter Kontrolle! Wenn ihr nicht so gut arbeiten würdet, wärt ihr alle schon längst weg vom Fenster! Also morgen muss ich noch mal ein ernstes Wort mit den Jungs wechseln! Besonders mit Hokuto und Kaiji!"

Hikari fühlte sich bei dem Wort "euch" zu Unrecht angesprochen, doch verschwieg ihre Gedanken hinter einem tiefgründigen Lächeln.

"Assistent Akita... Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn Sie sich schon einmal schlafen legen würden. Ich warte solange auf Asahi. Und wenn er nicht kommt, kann ich sie auch wecken. Das wäre besser für ihre Gesundheit."

"Vielen Dank Hikari.", seufzte der Ältere schwer. "Normalerweise würde ich darauf bestehen zu warten, aber heute bin ich wirklich sehr angespannt."

#01 Alkohol ist nicht immer bitter

Asahi bließ ein kalter Wind ins Gesicht und er musste niesen. Nun war er vielleicht doch etwas zu schnell gerannt. Er hätte sich wenigstens noch sein verflixtes Hemd besser zuknöpfen sollen! Ihm war ziemlich kalt und er fragte sich, ob er bei der letzten Kreuzung wirklich die richtige Straße gewählt hatte. Er blieb stehen, stützte sich erschöpft mit seinen Händen auf die Knie und keuchte. SO schnell hätte er echt nicht rennen müssen. Wo blieb dieser blöde Conbini? War es überhaupt ein Conbini?

Was war, wenn er völlig falsch lag und sich verlaufen hatte?

Tränen kamen ihm in die Augen, doch die wischte er schnell weg. Er musste lernen, sich zu beherrschen!

Noch konnte er zurückgehen und an der Kreuzung überlegen, wo er hin musste.

Dies schien ihm der richtige Gedanke zu sein. Immerhin waren hier fast nur Bars und Clubs. Wäre es wenigstens heller, dann wüsste er vielleicht besser, wo er wäre. Nachts konnte man leicht die Orientierung verlieren.

Schon stießen ihm die Geräusche von Feiernden ins Ohr und er vermochte auch betrunkene, torkelnde Gestalten auf der anderen Straßenseite zu erkennen. Nein, hier war er definitiv falsch. Also würde er umkehren.

"Asahiiiiiiiiiii!" ertönte eine melodische und fröhliche Stimme hinter ihm und starke, männliche Arme schlangen sich um seinen Oberkörper. Asahi konnte einen zweiten Schrei an diesem Abend gerade noch unterdrücken, als er merkte, dass es Hokuto war. Mussten ihn heute alle so erschrecken?

"Ho...Hokuto! Sempai! Erschreck mich nicht so!", rief Asahi entsetzt und schon wieder fingen seine Augen an feucht zu werden. Hokuto ließ den Kleineren langsam los. "Meeeheeensch Asahiii! Sei nicht immer so ängstlich!", lachte Hokuto und legte einen Arm um seinen Kohai. "Warum bistn du hier? Bist doch normalerweise um diese Uhr... um diese Uhrseit...Uhrzeit längst im Bett!?" Hokuto grinste ihn unverwandt an, sein Blick wirkte glasig.

Der andere hatte vermutlich getrunken, bemerkte Asahi.

Er hatte nun keinesfalls viel Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen, aber dass Hokuto so aufgekratzt war und unglaublich lallte, wirkte selbst auf ihn auffällig. Außerdem roch man es ein bisschen. Dabei war Hokuto nicht der Typ, der viel trank. Normalerweise trank er eigentlich nie.

"Sem... Sempai? Hast du getrunken? Geht es dir gut?", fragte Asahi deutlich eingeschüchtert und besorgt. Der Andere roch außerdem stark nach Nikotin und ansonsten auch ziemlich anders als sonst.

Hokuto fing sofort an zu lachen. "Ach Asahiiii, du bist soo süß. Wieso sollte es mir schlecht gehen? Ich wurde heut tatsächlich etwas abgefüllt, aber noch kotze ich ja nicht!", flötete er und zog den Kleineren enger an sich. "Zu blöd, dass wir zu jung für Bars sind, nich? Zum Glück hab ich Kontakte." Er zwinkerte Asahi zu. "Na, hasse auch mal Bock aufs Nachtleben?"

Asahi war etwas eingeschüchtert. Das mit dem Streu konnte er nun vergessen. Jetzt ging es darum, Hokuto irgendwie zum Bahnhof zu bringen. Immerhin war dieser sein Kollege und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie beide noch höllischen Ärger vom Chef oder vom Assistenten erhielten.

"Ho...Hokuto. Wir sollten lieber zurück zum Bahnhof Mina-Kita.", forderte er unsicher.

"Aaaach koomm! Das eine Mal!", rief Hokuto gut gelaunt. Er steuerte mit Asahi im Arm auf einen der Clubs zu. "Der Geschäftsführer dieses Clubs lässt mich oft ohne Ausweis rein, wenn ich Leute aufreißen will. Bin halt nich unbekannt. Wenn ich dich als meine Begleitung vorstelle, lässt man dich sicher auch rein!" Er lachte fröhlich. "Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ziemlich froh, dich hier zu treffen! Mit dir war ich noch nie weg. Immerhin sind wir Arbeitskollegen... ein bisschen über die Strenge schlagen gehört doch dazu!" Er gab dem Türsteher ein Handzeichen und dieser nickte ihm zu.

"Hokuto-sempai, ich glaube du hast genug. Und im Übrigen mag ich keinen Alkohol. Der ist bitter!!" Asahi wehrte sich nun wirklich fast mit Händen und Füßen. Das Ganze artete aus. Er wollte echt keinen Ärger riskieren und auf keinen Fall in irgendeinen Club mit seinem angetrunkenen Kollegen. Er konnte die Situation nicht einschätzen. Außerdem warteten sicher der Assistent und Hikari auf seine Rückkehr. Doch Hokuto ließ nicht locker.

"Hokutooo ich will da nicht rein!" Asahi begann nun fast wieder zu heulen.

Hokuto sah ihn von der Seite an und strich kurz über seine Haare. "Ach komm Kleiner. Erstens musst du ja nix trinken was bitter ist und zweitens bin ich ja da!", grinste der Ältere ihn an.

Ob ihn das nun beruhigen sollte, wusste Asahi nicht so recht.

Mit mehr oder weniger Gewalt hatte Hokuto ihn nun am Türsteher vorbeigeschleift, welcher vorgab die Beiden zu ignorieren. Sie standen nun in einem großen, weißem Flur und wurden nur von Schwarzlicht beleuchtet. Von etwas weiter weg dröhnte ein lauter Bass und man vernahm deutlich Zigarettengeruch und den Dunst einer Nebelmaschine. Dies waren Dinge, die Asahi noch nie so stark wahrgenommen hatte und die ihn einschüchterten. Und das, obwohl sie noch nicht mal richtig drin waren. Hokuto aber strahlte bis über beide Ohren und zog den Kleineren an der Hand weiter.

Der futuristisch gestaltete Innenraum des Clubs, die vielen Lichter, die laute Electro-Musik, der dröhnende Bass, die Tänzerinnen und die Besucher dieses Clubs... all dies war nicht Asahis Welt. Aufgrund der Reizüberflutung wurde ihm fast schwarz vor Augen. Oh Gott, er wollte sofort hier raus! Das war überhaupt nicht seine Welt.

Doch Hokuto schleifte ihn mit grinsendem Gesicht erbarmungslos weiter in eine unauffällige Ecke mit weißen Ledersitzen und einem Metalltisch. Er grüßte den Barmann und hier und da zwinkerte er ein paar Frauen zu, die ihn schon mit eindeutigen Blicken begutachtet beziehungsweise ausgezogen hatten.

Er zerrte Asahi zu sich auf eine Sitzreihe aus weißem Leder und winkte dem Barmann noch einmal zu, welcher wissend in seine Richtung nickte. Sein Grinsen wischte sich auch dann nicht aus dem Gesicht, als er sich zu Asahi wendete, welcher total in Tränen aufgelöst war.

"Hey Kleiner! Nun wein doch nicht schon wieder, es ist doch toll hier!", rief Hokuto Asahi zu, lächelte den anderen an und legte seinen Arm beruhigend um seine Schultern.

Asahi lehnte sich zitternd an den Älteren und schluchzte.

"Hokuto-Sempai! Wieso sind wir hier? Der Chef und der Assistent werden uns töten!", weinte er in das Hemd des anderen und dabei musste er schon fast brüllen, so laut war es.

"Ach komm!", lächelte Hokuto beruhigend den Kleineren an. "Ich allein trage die Verantwortung dafür! Ich bin älter und immerhin hab ich dich wirklich geradezu genötigt, mitzukommen. Also werd ich auch morgen den Ärger auf mich nehmen!"

"Aber genau das befürchte ich doch!", weinte Asahi und griff nach der Serviette, die ihm Hokuto beiläufig reichte. Seit wann war der Andere so rücksichtsvoll? Musste am Alkohol liegen. "Was ist, wenn sie dich sogar feuern?"

"Soso, du machst dir also Sorgen um mich?", grinste Hokuto nun eindeutig breiter und beugte sich tiefer zu Asahi. "Das ist unheimlich süß von dir." In Hokutos Stimme schwang eindeutig noch irgendetwas anderes als Heiterkeit mit.

Asahi lief knallrot an. Dass Hokuto sich schon öfter an ihn herangemacht hatte, war nichts neues. Es war auch öfter Mal zu pikanten Situationen gekommen, aber da war er nie allein mit Hokuto gewesen. Hier war keiner seiner Kollegen und er wusste nicht, inwiefern das alles Spaß war. Im Grunde war er aber auch zu naiv, um gleich das Schlimmste zu vermuten. Sein Herz raste.

Im nächsten Moment war auch schon der Barmann zu dem abseits stehenden Tisch gekommen und hatte den Beiden bunte Getränke in ungewöhnlichen Gläsern mit ebenso bunten Früchten am Rand überreicht. Er lächelte Hokuto zu, deutete eine Verbeugung an und ließ die Beiden wieder alleine, ohne ein Wort zu sprechen.

Offenbar genoss Hokuto auch hier eine Extrabehandlung. Der Barmann verließ sonst nie seinen Platz.

"Also dann..." Hokuto nahm sich eines der Gläser und sah Asahi erwartungsvoll an. "...Kampai!" Er wartete nicht auf den anderen, sondern nahm schon einmal einen großen Schluck.

Asahi war nun deutlich neugieriger und rückte von Hokuto ab, um diese seltsamen Getränke besser in Anschein nehmen zu können. "Was ist das? Ist das Alkohol? Schmeckt das bitter?", fragte er unsicher.

Hokuto schüttelte nur den Kopf und rief ihm zu: "Das ist eher süß und schmeckt sehr fruchtig! Wie Saft." Er grinste Asahi an. "Nimm ruhig."

Neugierde siegte nun tatsächlich und zögerlich nahm Asahi den übrig gebliebenen Drink. Er begutachtete die auffällige Farbe des Getränks und nippte kurz daran. Tasächlich schmeckte es ihm. Es war fruchtig und süß, wie Multivitaminsaft. Nur schmeckte dieses Getränk deutlich interessanter und exotischer. Das konnte unmöglich Alkohol sein. Wer würde auch schon Jugendlichen unter 20 Alkohol verkaufen?

Hokuto grinste den anderen erwartungsvoll an. "Und? Wie isses? Gut?"

Asahi nickte und nahm nun einen großzügigeren Schluck. Das Getränk war zwar kalt, wärmte aber ziemlich im Magen. Das war interessant und für Asahi im Moment genau das Richtige. Unter seiner dünnen Jacke hatte er nachwievor nur das halboffene Hemd an.

Es dauerte kaum 10 Minuten, da war das Getränk schon geleert und der Barmann brachte ihm ein Neues. "Hokuto... aber nicht so viel davon... wir sollten echt bald gehen!", richtete er an seinen Sempai.

Die Musik dröhnte in seinen Ohren und lullte ihn ziemlich ein. Der Zigarettengestank benebelte seine Sinne.

Dass zwei Frauen vorbeikamen, Hokuto und ihn erwartungsvoll anschauten und irgendetwas in die laute Geräuschskulisse riefen, nahm er nur am Rande wahr. Offenbar unterhielten sich die Beiden eine Weile mit Hokuto, bis die eine ihr Handy zückte und beide schwatzend den Raum verliessen.

Er wollte sprechen, bekam aber nichts raus. Es kostete ihm wirklich Überwindung, einen Laut aus seiner Kehle zu drücken.

"Was wollten denn die Beiden?", fragte er nach einer Weile voller Überwindung. Eben war ihm nur warm gewesen, nun bemerkte er schon einen leichten Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn.

"Uns abschleppen!", grinste Hokuto den Anderen an und rückte wieder ein Stückchen näher.

"Oh." Asahi reagierte mit einer leichten Röte auf seinen Wangen. "Hokutoo... Ich hab irgendwie immernoch Durst.", jammerte er und griff nach seinem Drink. Er wollte schnell das Thema wechseln oder am besten garnicht reden.

Hokuto grinste ihn nur undurchdringlich an und verschwieg eine Antwort. Asahi zuckte mit den Schultern. War ja auch egal.

Bemerkte der Kleine nicht, wie süß er mit seinem leichten Schwips wirkte? Der vertrug ja echt überhaupt nichts! Dabei verkaufte man ihm hier nur Drinks mit wenig Alkohol.

Dass er den anderen mehr oder weniger angelogen hatte, war natürlich geplante Absicht, aber keinesfalls aus Bösartigkeit. Vielleicht war es Rache wegen der verpatzten Einweihungsfeier, an der er Asahi nach uralter japanischer Tradition abfüllen wollte.

Wie kann er nur noch niedlicher sein, als er eh schon ist?´, fragte sich Hokuto und betrachtete, wie der Kleine an seinem dritten Glas nippte. Seine Lippen und seine Wangen waren deutlich gerötet und die Lider auf Halbmast wirkten verwirrend lasziv. Dabei würde Asahi niemals lasziv gucken. Dass er seine Augen nur halbgeöffnet hatte, lag wohl eher an der Müdigkeit durch den Alkohol. Und dass Hokuto so sehr darauf ansprang, lag wohl ebenso daran. Er stütze seinen Kopf auf die Handfläche und starrte Asahi fasziniert an. In all seinen Bewegungen war der Jüngere ungeschickt und noch tollpatschiger als sonst und sein konzentriertes Gesicht beim Reden war einfach zum anbeißen! Hokuto konnte nun wirklich nicht länger verneinen, dass er Lust auf Asahi hatte. Die hatte er eigentlich oft, aber in diesem Moment fühlte er sich besonders zu dem anderen hingezogen.

Asahi bemerkte Hokutos Blick nicht und mittlerweile war ihm wirklich unerträglich heiß geworden. Er entschloss sich schlußendlich dazu, seine Jacke auszuziehen. Etwas ungeschickt strampelte er sich von der Jacke frei und legte sie mit zittrigen Händen neben sich. Was war bloss los mit ihm? Lag es an der Müdigkeit?

Erleichtert seufzend gab er sich der neuerworbenen Frische hin und lehnte sich nach hinten. Seine Lider wurden schwerer und schließlich fielen sie zu. Allerdings war es ihm völlig unmöglich bei diesem Lärm zu schlafen.

Hokuto hatte nicht aufgehört, Asahi anzustarren. Anscheinend hatte er es gar nicht nötig den Kleinen in Gedanken auszuziehen, Besagter tat es schon von sich aus.

Ihm fiel auf, dass Asahi noch das Hemd seiner Uniform trug, dieses aber oben herum halb aufgeknöpft war. Wenn Asahi so mit dem Kopf nach hinten lehnte, entblößte er sehr viel nackte Haut und das provozierte nur noch angeregtere Blicke von Seiten Hokutos. Dieser wurde schon ganz hibbelig. Machte Asahi das mit Absicht? Unmöglich... aber scheinbar war der Kleine noch naiver als vermutet. Es juckte ihn regelrecht in den Fingern, Asahi zu berühren... Sein entspanntes Gesicht mit dem halbgeöffneten Mund lud ein zum... Hokuto konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Er rückte noch näher an Asahi, um...

Asahi schlug ruckartig die Augen auf. Neben sich hatte sich jemand verdächtig nahe an ihn herangeschlichen und er hatte schon den leichten Atem des Anderen an seinem Ohr gespürt.

"Wassis?", nuschelte er aufgebracht in Richtung Hokuto, seine Augen vielen allerdings schnell wieder zu und guckten angestrengt unter schweren Lidern in das verwischte Gesicht seines Sempais, welches ihm nun erheblich näher war.

Jetzt fängt er schon an zu lallen!´, freute sich Besagter. Dieser Anblick war wirklich zuckersüß. Asahi wirkte wie ein 15jähriger, welcher zum ersten Mal Alkohol probiert hatte.

"Der Alkohol macht dir ziemlich zu schaffen!", bemerkte er spitzbübisch und strich Asahi eine Strähne aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht.

"All...Alkohol?", jammerte Asahi. Er war unfähig, es Hokuto übel zu nehmen und seufzte nur schwer. "Du hass mich reingelegt!" , bemerkte er vorwurfsvoll.

"Tja, Alkohol ist anscheinend nicht immer bitter, was?", er grinste den Jüngeren an und seine Augen sprühten Funken.

Asahi zog einen Schmollmund. "Wie gemein. Sempai, wieso machst du sowas?" Wie so oft wurden seine Augen nass.

Hokuto saß nun Schenkel an Schenkel neben Asahi und strich dem Jüngeren über die Ohrmuschel bis hin zum Ohrläppchen. "Was sich liebt, dass neckt sich.", sagte er leise und seine Stimme wurde um ein paar Töne tiefer und eindringlicher. "Asahi, du hast echt zarte, weiche Haut...", wechselte er das Thema, doch verblieb bei seinem dunklen Unterton. Seine Finger gleiteten Asahis Hals hinunter und spielten mit dem Kragen seines Hemdes.

Asahi spührte eine unglaubliche Hitze in sein Gesicht stiegend und an den Stellen, an denen Hokuto ihn berührt hatte. Ebenso durchfuhr ihn eine wohlige Gänsehaut. Sein Herz schlug um einen Tick schneller. Seine Wangen wechselten von Rosa auf ein eindeutiges Rot um.

Wie konnte Hokuto nur solche Dinge zu ihm sagen, wenn auch nur aus Spaß? Und ihn dann auch noch so unverwandt und unangekündigt anfassen? Und das auch noch so unverschämt und hinterhältig zärtlich, dass er innerlich schon zusammenzuckte?

Gerade öffnete er seinen Mund, um Hokuto etwas zu erwidern. Sei es irgendetwas! Doch kein Laut entkam seiner Kehle, er saugte nur heftig Luft ein, als genau in diesem Augenblick Hokutos Hand in sein offenes Hemd rutschte.

#02 ...

Assistent Akita schnarchte leise und sein angespanntes Gesicht verlor die strengen und erwachsenen Züge von Minute zu Minute. Endlich konnte er stressfrei schlafen. Denn selbst im Traum hatten ihn oft seine Jungs terrorisiert. Traumlos und glücklich segelte der in die Jahre gekommene Assistent immer mehr und mehr in den Tiefschlaf.

Neben ihm tickten drei Wecker in verschiedenen Takten.

Diese vertrauten Töne hatten einen beruhigenden und einschläfernden Einfluss auf Hikari, welche wachsam und gerade auf ihrem Futton saß und mittlerweile schon vergaß, wieso sie hier überhaupt wartete. Seit Asahi weg war, waren gerade mal 20 Minuten vergangen und der Jüngere würde wohl einen längeren Weg vor sich haben. Mit diesen Gedanken schloss Hikari erschöpft die Augen und fiel auf ihren Futton...

Nein... sie MUSSTE einfach wach bleiben! Wenn Asahi zurückkam, würde er jemanden brauchen, der ihm Eintritt zum Angestelltenbereich gewährleisten musste. Wenn... Asahi... nun doch nicht wiederkam... dann...

Hikari fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen wenig geschlafen und konnte ihren Drang nun nicht mehr unterdrücken. Etwas weniger entspannt als der Assistent gleitete sie sacht in einen Alptraum, in dem Asahi von Fremden entführt und vergewaltigt wurde, weil sie nicht wach bleiben konnte.

Genau eine halbe Stunde später entfuhr Asahis Kehle ein unterdrücktes Keuchen, als Hokutos warme Hand viel zu tief nach unten gleitete. Sein Herzschlag übertönte den lauten Bass in seinen Ohren und die Hitze in seinem Gesicht wurde um einige paar Grad verstärkt. Er fuhr unwirsch herum, doch Hokuto hielt den verunsicherten Kohai beruhigend mit der anderen Hand am Arm fest.

"Na na... ist ja gut.", sprach er leise und beruhigend, wie zu einem kleinen Kind. Als er sicher war, dass Asahis Atem langsamer wurde, ließ er seinen Arm los und fuhr dem Kleinen zärtlich durchs Haar.

Asahis Atem war zwar langsamer geworden, doch sein Herz raste nach wie vor. Seine Blicke huschten rüber zu dem Barmann und den Gästen, doch keiner schien diese Szene wirklich mitzubekommen. Was Asahi nicht wusste war, dass die Ecke in der sie saßen vollkommen unerreichbar aus dem Blickwinkel der Anderen war.

Dann fixierte er Hokutos Gesicht und versuchte in seinen Augen zu lesen. Doch diesem undurchdringlichen und sinnlichen Blick konnte er nicht lange standhalten. Er blickte schnell zu Boden. "Hokuto-sempai, B...Bitte lass das.", flehte er fast.

Hokuto nahm seine Hand aus Asahis Hemd und hob damit das Kinn des Jüngeren an. "Sieh mich an", befahl er.

Asahi wehrte sich kraftlos und war schließlich Hokutos Blick ausgeliefert. Dessen Ausdruck in den Augen verunsicherte ihn, er war unfassbar fesselnd und gleichzeitig entblössend. Nie zuvor hatte der Ältere ihm diesen Blick mit solch einer Intensität gewidmet. Ein Schmerz zog sich durch seine Brust und sein Herz begann fast zu zerbersten. Tränen flohen aus Asahis Augen und liefen in Strömen über seine Wange.

Hokuto ließ Asahi nun gänzlich los und sein intensiver Blick mischte sich mit Bedauern. Er wischte Asahis Tränen mit dem Handrücken weg. "Du kannst nicht immer gleich weinen, wenn dir eine Situation nicht passt!" sagte er im normalen Tonfall. Doch dieser Tonfall klang leicht belehrend.

Jeglicher Spaß war aus Hokutos Gesicht gewichen. In seinen Augen funkelte der bittere Ernst. Ihm gingen tatsächlich ein Haufen kreativer Ideen durch den Kopf, was er dem unerfahrenen Asahi so alles beibringen könnte...

Schließlich schmückte doch ein verschmitztes Grinsen sein Gesicht, als Asahi ihn so mit großen verschreckten Augen ansah.

Der Kleine konnte mit Erotik noch nicht umgehen. Er wusste nicht einmal, was Hokutos Blicke bedeuteten. So naiv konnte er den Kleinen doch nicht in die Weltgeschichte entlassen! Wenn nicht ER dem Kleinen was beibrachte, wer dann? Wer außer IHM könnte den Kleinen besser einreiten und ihn besser fick... Halt! So eine harte Formulierung war nun wirklich nicht nötig!

Doch er fühlte sich wie der allergrößte Glückspilz, dass er überhaupt die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, Asahis Haut so intim und intensiv zu spüren. Es drängte ihn, Asahi noch mehr zu fühlen... Ihn zu spüren, sowohl von Außen als auch von Innen... er wollte in ihm sein.

Hokutos Blick wurde wilder. Hormone jagten durch seinen Körper. Das, was eben noch eine fixe Idee war, war nun ein eindeutiger Plan.


End file.
